knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Share talk:Guild/@comment-107.2.251.198-20140624062511
Android Solaris - Top 50 NON-Gem Guild I am opening this thread for people who have interest in joining/discussion of joining a high performing guild with no required gemspending. General Guild requirements: 3 or more boss+ armours at/near max level or better Level 90+ (prefer 100, but will take lower IF you can level up to 100 fast) Reasonably/full castle with level 2 training fields OR monster's nests Average of 20 useful attacks/day in guild wars (60 for 3 day wars) MINIMUM required With that being said, our overall goals/mantra are as follows: - Be active - Have fun - Use Line for guild events - Commit to developing YOUR gold production before we ask you to donate gold to the guild. - Do our absolute best without spending on gems (that is your call on how to use them) - Enjoy your guildmates' company/competition - Learn from each other - Help out a few middle level guildmates (I occasionally accept levels below 80 if you have strong armours but need a little polishing work) - Be positive - Strive to see how good we can do as a guild without spending gems - Remember that IRL comes before the game With this in mind, we in this guild all realize we are NOT going to be able to compete with some of the highest level guilds out there in the top ten every war. They are willing to spend decent amounts of money for gems, whereas we abide by f2p (Free To Play) principles enhanced by YOUR choice in how to utilize gems. Gem spending is perfectly OK by our viewpoint. We simply prefer to see people committed to seeing how far a guild can go without being REQUIRED to spend money on gems at this time. So, some other notes: We are ONE GUILD with TWO LOCATIONS. We constantly swap members between the two guilds...and constantly swap ACTIVITY levels. We have over 55 strong members, so can't store them in ONE place. This allows you to TAKE WARS OFF for real life but STAY IN THE FAMILY with your bonuses for epic boss/arena needs. As such, to be invited to S2 means you ARE part of S2...it just means that S2 will be doing the next war! Some historic results: Solaris 1: - Ranked 47 in most recent Solstice Slamdown - Ranked 12 (YES TWELVE) in World's End War - Ranked 36 in April Fool's Fight Epic War - Ranked 28 in Spirit Fusion Blitz - Ranked 68 in a 3 day Epic War (despite 6 players on holiday) - Ranked 34 in Earth Fusion Blitz - Ranked 83rd in Holiday Havoc - We placed 83rd in the prior full Guild War. Solaris 2: - Ranked 62 in Spirit Fusion Blitz - Ranked 83rd in the most recent Fusion Blitz DESPITE USING ZERO GEMS (less two people dropping a grand total of 100 during one frenzy for the sake of gathering data for the upcoming 3 day guild war push) Also...Europeans and Asians welcome!!! We have several strong and active players willing to team up with you! The guild is maxed at level 75, and we have maxed out bonuses of 10% across the board. And we also welcome the competition to the devoted players in guilds willing to spend money on gems. HC and GC spots are determined on a weekly basis, using a 3-week average of war performance. Good luck to you all. Contact myself or any of our leaders via LINE: aerinkylantra (MST Daytime) mariarobinson (EST Nighttime) boulderchen (MST Nighttime) themustardtiger (EST times) Stairs22000 (Australian times, GMT+10)